Raku Ezscrexia
a tall, orange haired, 14 year old boy with an awesome hat. numerous people had different opinions on Raku, even before the zombinja outbreak. most of the opinions were based on hatred, though. Raku does do a lot of ridiculous things, like throw blond people at rivers as if they were rocks, and free run all over the city of Kroy Wen. HOWEVER, like it or not, he's pretty much the only hope for the whole zombinja outbreak Appearance he's very tall at 5'10", wearing a red shirt with a shuriken on it, a cool looking blue and black hat, and large blue pants. he has bright orange hair and his eyes are blue. unlike most people, he does not have any scleras (the white parts on your eyes). this has not affected his vision in any way Personality Honest (too honest), massively perverted, and really really blunt about things. Raku is just, to put it short, a very interesting person ... SCSIM he's the fucking main protagonist. expect a full page sometime far in the future Lemon Dreams (Exploding Lemonade) Raku has been very important, having been around for nearly everything, including the tournaments, apocalypse, and pairings Abilities *Enhanced Physical Qualities **Extreme Strength (super strength, basically. but it's much more than super. no matter what kind of armor or wall he is faced against, with one punch or kick, it will be broken) **Extreme Speed - super speed, baiscally. but ... well, it's the same deal as his strength. both physical qualities are further augmentedby his Wind Manipulation *Wind Manipulation (he's a wind man. Raku is completely adept at controlling wind to the point of creating objects from it, as well as noise) *Flame Manipulation (a less powerful ability. he can really just create embers. but his wind augments this ability, creating maelstroms of fire) *Aura - Willpower (he's able to use his own will as attacks and shields. but he just uses it for his Air Palm attacks. his will is tremendous) *Fighting Styles **Raku Style (enough said) **Capoeira (just as it says) **Capoaira (literally using dancing to fight, which is augmented by the wind) **Drunken Fist (he got bored one day and learned it on the internet. he also became a licensed therapist, licensed doctor, licensed substitute soul reaper, licensed cow humper, and a licensed minister this way) **Karate (he learned it to emulate Chuck Norris) Themes *A to Z - ZZ *Mellow Fantasy - AIR MASTER *August's Echo - YOGURT-pooh *Maboroshi - SPLAY Trivia *Raku is completely incapable of lying. he's best described as horribly blunt about things *Raku's imagined seiyuu (or Voice Actor) would be Takaaki Mukai; the vocalist for SPLAY *Raku has a massive hatred for blond people (as well as "aryan" types in general, and people named "George Bush"). the reason for this hatred of blonds is unknown and often leads to ridiculous explanations that don't really explain anything **the only blond person he really likes is a sexy newswoman named Christine Leftwoman *Raku's birthday is on the 4th of July *due to the fact that he built his own home, as well as 2 meeting rooms, Raku can be considered as an expert carpenter, plumber, repairman, electrician, builder, etc. he's also an excellent cook, despite cooking weird things *he's unbelievably talented with the guitar (he shows off a lot with this skill, like playing a guitar upside down, backwards, and with his dick that one time. although in actuality, his wind does half the work) **he's also an adept dancer *Raku's original design included him with odd scleras. this has been removed, as he has no scleras now *beneath his awesome hat is pretty large hair. if it becomes wet, it becomes the type of long hair that bishies have. it can easily be restored with the wind *his attitude in RPs have made him pretty hated. most notably, and mainly, by Kai Uchiha and kzilla **interestingly, he had a relationship with a big tittied girl with snake powers named Jin. they had sex many times and even made a baby named Keiko, who had her age changed by peculiar means. Raku did her as well. it is unknown what had become of the 2 girls, or this relationship *despite his age and his attitude, Raku is open to (pretty much) any kind of girl. he really likes sex